Hilary McCarthy
Biography Hilary McCarthy (née: Simmons) (born September 3, 1984 in Milwaukee) is the eldest sister of Juliette Fliany. She is also the aunt of Juliette's children Blake, Tyson, Lianne and Rita. She is married to Wally McCarthy and they have six children, Max, Kenny, Becky, Greg, Frederick and Oliver. She is a daughter of Amy and the late Edward Simmons. She moved to New York to attend college in nursing. She moved from New York to Pennsylvania to finish Nursing school and attend vocational school. She lives in Hershey, Pennsylvania with her husband and she works at the hospital as a registered nurse. Appearance She has black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Personality Family Tree *Father: Edward Simmons (deceased; 1946-2021) *Mother: Amy Simmons (née: Tenorman) (1947-) *Brothers: Darryl Simmons (1989-), Harrison Simmons (1990-) *Sisters: Juliette Fliany (1985-), Ann Simmons-Murphy (1986-) *Husband: Wally McCarthy (1985-) *Father-in-Law: Harold McCarthy (1947-) *Mother-in-Law: Annabelle McCarthy (née: Cook) (1945-) *Brothers-in-Law: Martin Fliany (1985-), Nelson Murphy (1988-) *Sisters-in-Law: Mandy Simmons (née: Claridge) (1984-), Tammy Simmons (née: Morse) ( 1989-) *Sons: Max McCarthy (2015-), Kenny McCarthy (2017-), Greg McCarthy (2019-), Frederick McCarthy (2020-), Oliver McCarthy (2021-) *Daughter: Becky McCarthy (2018-) *Nephews: Blake Fliany (2010-), Tyson Fliany (2013-), Skyler Murphy (2011-), Skeeter Murphy (2014-) *Nieces: Lianne Fliany (2021-), Rita Fliany (2021-), Jennifer Simmons (2009-), Sarah Simmons (2015-) *Aunts: Sandra Tenorman-Feldman ( -), Martha Simmons, Tabitha Simmons *Uncles: Stirling Feldman ( -) *Grandmothers: Delia Tenorman (née: ) (deceased) (-), Wilhomena Simmons (née: ) (deceased) (-) *Grandfathers: Spenser Tenorman (deceased) (-), Percy Simmons (deceased) (-) Relationships Rita Fliany Lianne Fliany Juliette Fliany: stays in contact with her sister who lives in New York with her husband and kids via FaceTime and Skype Darryl Simmons: stays in touch with her brother who lives in Vermont Harrison Simmons: she keeps in contact with her brother who lives in Connecticut via FaceTime Ann Murphy: she keeps in contact with her sister who lives in New Jersey via FaceTime Oliver Simmons: she protects him from his mean cousin Blake Greg Simmons: she protects him from his horrible and mean cousin Blake Tyson Fliany Frederick Simmons: she protects him from Blake's terrible bullying Blake Fliany: She is terrified of her nephew's bullying, intimidating and hostile behavior towards her twin nieces and her children Becky McCarthy: she supports her daughter's interest in violin and Girl Scouts Kenny Simmons: she is a den mom for his Cub Scout group Amy Simmons: stays in contact with her mother who lives in a farmhouse on the countryside Max McCarthy: she supports her son through his soccer games Martin Fliany Trivia *Her full name is Hilary Yvonne Simmons-McCarthy *She owned an Addy Walker American Girl doll as a child Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:People born in 1984 Category:People born in September Category:People from New York Category:Aunts from New York Category:People from USA Category:Aunts from USA Category:Former Residents of New York Category:Aunts from Pennsylvania Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:People from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:People from Wisconsin